


Second Chances

by KatieKatherine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, sick Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKatherine/pseuds/KatieKatherine
Summary: Between Season 4 and 5. Morgana has been captured and has repented but now as Christmas approaches, Merlin falls ill. Will he be alright? And will  Morgana be able to tell someone about what a guard is doing to her? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Second Chances _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am posting this on fanfiction. Net and AO3. If you like this go to Christmas prompts and send in your prompts.**

A year after Gwen became queen, Morgana was captured by the Sarrum of Amata. For six months she was brutally beaten and tortured. She was tortured to the point where she was about to break. Arthur had found out and made an offer to buy his sister. The Sarrum agreed and Morgana was given to Arthur. Arthur and Merlin did what they could for her. As she recovered she was in a tower of her own. She couldn’t use her magic. After a few months, she broke and asked for forgiveness. Arthur and Gaius forgave her and helped her. Christmas was a month away and Merlin woke up feeling very ill.

“Merlin, it’s time for you to get up.” Gaius said. Merlin sat up and moaned. Gaius saw how pale Merlin was and went to him. He put his hand on Merlin’s forehead.

“Gaius, I need to get up.” Merlin mumbled.

“Lie down. You won’t be going to work today.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re burning up and I have a feeling that you are very ill.”

“But what about the festival?”

“It’s three weeks away. You’ll be fine by then.”

Merlin laid down and took the medicine that Gaius gave him. Later that day, Gaius went to check on Merlin. Merlin was coughing violently and wouldn’t stop.

“How do you feel?” Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head. “Is it hard to breathe?”  Merlin nodded. Gaius grabbed a few pillows and elevated Merlin’s head and chest. “Better?” Merlin nodded again. “Try to sleep.”

“Can I have some water?” Merlin rasped weakly. Gaius got Merlin a cup of water and handed it to him. Merlin drank a bit and put the cup on the night table.

“Get some rest.”

Merlin went to sleep. The next day, he was much worse. He couldn’t stop cough no matter what. He barely ate or drank. Gwaine stopped by to see him.

“How’s Merlin?” Gwaine asked.

“Not good. He won’t stop coughing.” Gaius sighed.

“Poor guy. I know I shouldn’t, but can I see him?”

“I guess you could. He’s very upset. Maybe you can cheer him up.”

Gwaine went in and saw Merlin coughing and clutching his chest. Gwaine went to him and helped him through it. When it was over, Merlin was panting.

“How do you feel?” Gwaine wondered.

“Horrible.” Merlin croaked.

“I would too if I was coughing like that.”

“I hope it goes away. I have things to do.”

“I hope so too. We have a lot of pranks to play on the others.”

Merlin smiled and chuckled slightly.

“I know.” Merlin chuckled before coughing again. Gwaine helped him through it. When it was over, Merlin laid down and went to sleep. Gwaine left the room.

“He’s not happy.” Gwaine sighed.

“It’s the cough that makes it so miserable. If I knew what was causing it, I would be able to treat him but for now, I’ll just have to do my best.” Gaius replied.

“Has he been sleeping?”

“He’s tried but he wakes up coughing a lot.”

“He looked exhausted. He’s sleeping now but the coughing fits must wear him out.”

“They do. He tried to rest but when he relaxes he has another coughing fit.”

“I should go. I’ll see him tomorrow.”

For the next few days, Merlin got worse. His cough was getting better but when he coughed it was very harsh and painfully. Everyone tried to spend some time with him to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Gaius went to check on Morgana. He got to her chambers and saw that she was looking out the window.

“Morgana, I have your sleeping daft.” Gaius said.

“Thank you. Is Merlin alright? I haven’t seen him in the courtyard for the past few days.” Morgana answered.

“He’s ill. He has a very bad cold. I fear its pneumonia.”

“Will he be…”

“I don’t know.”

Morgana looked back outside.

“Is there anything else?” Gaius wondered.

“No.” morgana sighed. Gaius left. One of the guards came in and closed the door.

“I don’t know why they care about you after everything you did.” The guard hissed.

“I haven’t said anything about what you’ve been doing.” Morgana whispered.

“Good or else you will suffer worse than what the Sarrum put you through.”

The guard grabbed Morgana and forced her unto the bed.

Merlin woke up coughing painfully. He felt something cold on his forehead. He looked and saw Gwen tending to him.

“My lady, you shouldn’t be here. You should be with Arthur.” Merlin said.

“I told Gaius that I would help. He asked me to tend to you while he was with Morgana. If you call me a lady again, you will not like the consequences.” Gwen answered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Gaius wants you to drink this tea.”

Gwen handed Merlin the cup of tea. Merlin drank it and sighed. When he was done, he went back to sleep. Gaius came in and checked Merlin over.

“The tea seemed to help him.” Gwen said.

“Yes, it has. Sadly, I don’t have enough herbs for it.” Gaius answered.

“A few of the knights could get them.”

“Thank you. I’ll give you a list.”

A few hours later, Elyan and Percival came in with plants in their hands.

“We got the herbs. Hopefully this will last.” Elyan said.

“This will be enough for three teas a day for a month. Thank you.” Gaius thanked.

“We should go.”

“I think Merlin would like to see you.”

Percival and Elyan went in and saw Merlin resting.

“How do you feel?” Percival wondered.

“Worse but yet better.” Merlin mumbled.

“At least you’re not coughing.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything you need?” Elyan questioned.

“To get better.” Merlin mumbled.

“Other than that.”

“Not really.”

“We’ll come back tomorrow.”

Merlin nodded. Elyan and Percival left. Gaius came in and checked Merlin over.

“How do you feel?” Gaius wondered.

“Not good.” Merlin sighed.

“I’ll have your tea ready and a poultice to put on your chest.”

Merlin nodded and tried to rest. Gaius left the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Second Chances pt.2 _ **

**Thank you everyone who has vote in my mergana poll on fanfiction.net. It really means a lot. If you like this check out my story Christmas prompts and send me some prompts. I would love to hear from you.**

Morgana had spent the past several hours crying. The guard had left her alone, but she knew that it was getting worse. She wanted to tell someone but who would believe her. The only one who would ever believe her laid in bed ill and possibly dying. She got up and went to her chair and started sewing. She couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She just wanted to be free.

Gaius came back in with Merlin’s tea and poultice. Merlin drank his tea. When he was done, he went to sleep. Gaius put the poultice on Merlin’s chest and watched over him. The next time Merlin woke, he was coughing and thrashing. He felt strong hands try to hold him down while a cold liquid was poured down his throat. He felt sleep pull him close and soon he was back to sleep.

“The only thing that has help is the tea. The poultice seems to have made it much worse.” Gaius explained.

“What can we do? His fever is much worse. His coughing is worse. He’s had three seizures.” Arthur answered.

Gaius looked outside and saw the snow.

“Get me some ice.” Gaius ordered. Arthur did as he was told while Gwen and Gaius tended to Merlin’s fever. Half an hour later, Arthur came in with a bucket of ice. “Take his shirt off. Maybe that will help cool him down.”

Arthur did as he was told. Gaius took an ice chunk and went over to the bed. He put the ice in a thin cloth and pressed it against Merlin’s forehead. Merlin gasped in his sleep. Then he put it on Merlin’s neck. Merlin gasped and leaned in to it.

“He can feel it.” Gaius said. “Get another ice chunk and put in a clothe and started put it in certain areas.”

Arthur did as he was told. Within several minutes, Merlin’s fever had started to drop. They put ice chunks on the warmest parts of his body. An hour later, Merlin woke up shivering.

“Cold.” Merlin gasped.

“Good. We put ice chunks in several areas to cool you down.” Gaius replied. “You scared us to death with those seizures you had.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Three days. Gwen, can you get his tea?”

Gwen left the room. She came back with Merlin’s tea. Merlin drank a few sips and tried to relax. Then he tried to get up.

“Merlin, lie down.” Gaius said.

“I need to go before I went the bed.” Merlin mumbled.

“Gwen, leave the room. Arthur and I will help him.”

“I don’t need help.”

Gwen left the room and waited. When Merlin was done, he sat down on the bed.

“Can I take a bath?” Merlin wondered.

“If you want.” Gaius replied. They helped Merlin take a bath. An hour later, Merlin was back in bed feeling better. He finished his tea and went to sleep.

Morgana woke up from a nightmare and got up. She put her shawl on and wet to the door to see Leon was there.

“I need to see Merlin.” Morgana panted. Leon nodded and the two went to see Merlin. Morgana went in and saw Gaius, Arthur, and Gwen. “Is he alright?”

“No.” Gaius answered.

“Can I see him?”

“If you want. We’re trying to figure out what it is.”

Morgana went in and sat down next to Merlin’s bed. She saw how pale Merlin was and gasped.

“Will he survive?” Morgana wondered.

“I don’t know. We just have to hope for the best.” Gaius replied. Morgana squeezed Merlin’s hand and felt him squeeze back. She let a tear fall down her cheek.

“I had a nightmare. He had a seizure and went it was done, his nose was bleeding and he was coughing and vomiting blood. I thought that it had already happened. He looked a little worse than this and he was so thin. He looked like he had had anything to eat in a while and he was exhausted like he was fighting insomnia. He looked like he had been fighting the fever for weeks.”

“It’s only been a week, Morgana. He’ll be fine.”

“How do I know that? How do any of us know that?”

“Because he fought through what Nimueh did and much worse than this. He will survive. Now, go get some rest.”

Morgana went back to her chambers. When she got there, she saw the guard and started to panic. She saw Leo walk away. She walked past the guard and into her room. The guard followed her. He closed the door and grabbed Morgana.

“I told you not to leave this room.” The guard hissed as he slapped Morgana. Morgana fell to the ground and gasped. “I told you that you wouldn’t like the consequences.” He pulled out a dagger. Morgana gasped and tried to get away, but he backed her into a corner. He grabbed her arm and cut it. Blood gushed from the wound. The guard undressed Morgana and cut her till she was almost covered with cuts from her shoulders down. When he was done, he threw Morgana at the bed. She hit her head on the chest. The guard laughed and left the room. Morgana woke up and few hours later and cleaned herself up. She got dressed and went to sleep on her bed. The next morning, she woke up feeling very weak. She got up and limped over to the table to get something to drink. She took a sip of water and panted breathlessly. She sat down and tried to calm herself. She looked down at her legs and saw that one of the cuts didn’t look good. She tried to get up but couldn’t, so she sat there and tried to rest.

Merlin woke up coughing harshly. Gaius trying to get him to eat. When he wasn’t coughing he was pushing the bowl of stew away.

“I can’t, Gaius. I just want to sleep.” Merlin mumbled.

“You must eat or else you will get worse.” Gaius ordered.

“I’m fine. I’ll eat tonight. Just let me sleep.”

“Eat or I will make Arthur holding you down while I make you eat.”

“I can’t, Gaius. I can’t.”

Merlin fell asleep within seconds. Gaius sighed and took care of the stew. He sighed and thought about what Morgana had said. Merlin woke up a few hours later and saw Arthur watching him.

“How do you feel?” Arthur asked.

“Not good. I feel so weak and strange.” Merlin mumbled. “I just want to get better. This hurts so much.”

“I know. You’ll make it through this.  You always do.”

“I was going to start buying Christmas presents. Doesn’t look like that will ever happen.”

“It will. You just need to rest.”

“That’s all I’ve been doing, Arthur. I spend most of my day sleeping and coughing and suffer. I’m so tired, Arthur. I just want this to stop. I can’t keep fighting.”

“Yes, you can. You have survived much worse.”

“But what if I can’t survive this? What if I die?”

“You won’t. You will not die, and you will not stop fighting. As your king, I am ordering you to fight this.”

Merlin let the tears fall from his eyes.

“I can’t.” Merlin cried.

“Yes, you can. I know you can.” Arthur calmly answered. “Now, get some sleep.”

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Arthur left the room.

“He’s giving up.” Arthur sighed.

“I know. I’ve been trying to find out what ails him, but I’ve found nothing.” Gaius replied. “If he gets worse, I will have to keep him asleep.”

“Let’s hope he gets better.”

Morgana woke up on her bed. She saw that the guard was at the window. Morgana sat up and looked at him.

“Why won’t you leave me alone? If Arthur knew…” Morgana hissed.

“But he won’t. Will he?” The guard answered as he faces Morgana.

“They will find out about you.”

“Your crimes are greater than mine crimes. They will kill you before they ever kill me.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that if I were you. When Arthur sees my wounds…”

“He’ll think that you are framing me and that you hurt yourself.”

“But I have no weapon. How can I harm myself?”

“You stole my dagger. Now, be a good little girl and let me have my fun.”

The guard approached Morgana and raped her. Morgana got the courage and screamed as loud as she could. The guard slapped her and grabbed her throat and started to choke her. He grabbed a cloth and covered Morgana’s mouth. He tied her to the bed and tortured her.

“Now you will know what pain is. What the Sarrum did to you is nothing compare to what I am going to do to you.” The guard hissed. After several hours of the guard torturing Morgana, he stopped and left the room. Morgana laid on the bed still tied to the bed. She eventually managed to get free. She took off the cloth and cleaned herself up. She tried to think of how she could get rid of the guard.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Second Chances pt.3 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone who has followed and liked this story. Thank you Kass of AO3 for commenting on this story.**

Three days had past and Merlin rarely woke. Everyone knew that he was very weak. Whenever Merlin woke up, he would be coughing.  His fever was still very high no matter what they did to stop it. He wasn’t able to eat like he should and that made Gaius very worried. It was night when Gaius heard Merlin coughing. He went upstairs into Merlin’s room and saw Merlin coughing. He sat on the bed and helped Merlin drink some tea. Merlin took a few sips before pushing the cup away.

“You must drink this, Merlin. It will help you feel better.” Gaius said. Merlin pushed it away and started coughing up blood. When Gaius saw the blood splatter from Merlin’s mouth, he grabbed a cloth and wiped it away. When Merlin was done, he helped Merlin drink the rest of the tea. When Merlin was done, he fell asleep. Gaius checked his pulse and breathing. Then he got up and looked outside. He found a knight and called out for him. The knight faced Gaius.

“Get the king. Tell him That I’ve sent for him.” Gaius ordered. The knight did as he was told. Gaius went back to Merin’s room with a bowl of ice cold water and a clean cloth. He started tending to Merlin’s fever. A few minutes later, Arthur ran in.

“Is he alright?” Arthur asked. Gaius held up the cloth he had used to wipe the blood away from Merlin’s lips.

“I fear that Morgana’s dream was a vision. He isn’t eating, and he’s wakes up more exhausted than the last time. He’s still having seizures.  He’s breathing is very weak and I don’t know what to make of his pulse.” Gaius explained.

“Gaius, it may not happen. You said that he’s strong.”

“Yes, but never has he been this weak in his life.”

“He’ll make it through this. It’s who he is. Let me watch him. You should rest.”

“You have better things to do.”

“Not right now. I have time to spare.”

“Thank you, sire.”

Gaius left the room. Arthur took his place. He tended to Merlin’s fever.

Morgana woke from another nightmare and gasped. She didn’t care about the guard’s threats. She knew that she needed to see Merlin. She got up and ran out of her chambers. Percival was watching her room. When he saw her run, he followed her. When she got to Gaius’ chamber, she went in and ran to Merlin’s room. When she saw Merlin coughing and vomiting blood. His nose was bleeding heavily. She knew that it had come true. She started to panic. Gaius and Arthur looked at her and then looked back at Merlin. She ran to Merlin’s side and tried to help. After several minutes of the three trying to help Merlin, Merlin’s body went still.

“He’s still breathing but I fear for his life. He’s much worse.” Gaius said.

“This was what I saw in my nightmare.” Morgana gasped. “I came because I had it again.”

“Shh, my child. Let’s get you something warm. You look like you’re in shock.”

Gaius took Morgana to the other room and tended to her. Half an hour later, Arthur came out.

“Gaius, he’s awake.” Arthur said. They went in and saw that Merlin was awake, but it was obvious that he was confused. Gaius checked him over.

“How do you feel?” Gaius asked.

“Like I’m dying. What happened? Last thing I remember was you helping me drink tea.” Merlin moaned.

“You’re getting much worse. Try to go back to sleep.”

“No, I need to get up.”

“Merlin, I need you to rest before you kill yourself. You’ve had several seizures, you coughed up blood and vomited blood. Your nose was bleeding from the seizure.”

Merlin looked at Gaius and stopped trying to get up or move around.

“Will I…” Merlin gasped.

“No, you will not die. I will do everything in my power to save you.” Gaius answered. “Now, get some rest.”

“I don’t think I want to.”

Gaius squeezed Merlin’s hand and left the room. Arthur followed him. Morgana sat down and looked at Merlin. Arthur saw Gaius look through a book.

“I think I know what it is, but I will need many herbs.” Gaius said.

“I can find them.” Percival suggested.

“I’ll go with him.” Arthur replied.

“Good. Here’s the list.” Gaius replied. Percival went in.

“Morgana, you need to come with me.” Percival said. Morgana followed him back to her chambers. She went in and saw that the guard was waiting for her.

“Where have you been?” The guard demanded when Morgana closed the door.

“You don’t need to know.” Morgana hissed. The guard slapped her and grabbed her wrist.

“Leave this room again or talk to anyone and you will feel my wrath.”

“I already have.”

“Now, you are asking for it.”

The guard threw Morgana and she hit the wall. She fell to the ground with a groan. The guard started to beat her. After he had broken her ribs and a few other bones, He pulled out a whip and started whipping her. Morgana gasped and tried to get away. After several minutes, she curled up in a ball and covered her head. When it was over, she looked up and saw that the guard had stopped because someone was knocking on the door. The guard hid. Morgana put her robe on and opened the door and saw that it was Gaius.

“I forgot to give you your sleeping draft.” Gaius said as he handed it to Morgana.

“Thank you, Gaius. Is Merlin going to be alright?” Morgana wondered.

“Gwen is watching him now. We won’t know till tomorrow. Is something troubling you, Morgana?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“You look ill.”

“I’m fine. I just need to sleep.”

“Then I shall leave you to rest.”

Gaius left. Morgana closed the door and put the vial down.

“You were very lucky that you pulled it off or else you would be in agony.” The guard hissed. Morgana closed her eyes as the guard grabbed her. She knew that she was going to experiences pain for another several hours. The next morning, Morgana woke and saw that the guard was gone. She sat up and groaned painfully. She looked at her body as saw many wounds and bruises. She could barely breathe. She got up only to collapse to the ground. She groaned and got back on her bed. She saw that a cut on her leg was infected. She saw her gown and put it on. She went over to the fire and sat in her chair. She looked at her wounds and saw that several of them were infected. She stumbled over to the door and opened it to see Leon.

“May I have a hot bath?” Morgana asked. Leon nodded. “Thank you.” Morgana closed the door. Leon had a servant get the bath ready Morgana sat in her chair wrapped up in a blanket waiting for her bath. Half an hour later, someone knocked on the door. “Come in.”

A servant came in.

“I have your bath water ready.” She said.

“Thank you.” Morgana answered. The servant left. Morgana prepared her bath and got in it. She hissed as the hot water hit her cuts and bruises. She cleaned her wounds and relaxed for a bit. When the water was cold, Morgana got out and got dressed. She took care of the bath water and tried to rest.

All night, Gaius had prepared the cure to Merlin’s illness. Percival, Gwen, and Arthur took care of Merlin who was getting weaker with every breath he took. When it was ready, Gaius went to Merlin who was still awake.

“Drink this Merlin.” Gaius whispered. Merlin took a few sips and groaned. “All of it, Merlin.” Merlin did as he was told. When it had finished, he laid down and tried to rest. “Do you feel anything different?”

“No.” Merlin answered.

“Get some sleep, my boy.  Hopefully when you wake you’ll be feeling better.”

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. They tended to Merlin for the rest of the day. That night, Gaius smiled slightly when he checked Merlin.

“He should be fine. His fever is lower. It’s still very high but not as high. His pulse is stronger, and his breathing is much better.” Gaius explained. Everyone was relieved. The next morning, Merlin woke up.

“How do you feel?” Gwaine wondered.

“Better. Will I be alright?” Merlin croaked.

“Yes, we found the cure to your illness.”

“Good. Can you help me up? I want to walk around a bit.”

“You’re not strong enough to be getting out of bed.”

“I need fresh air. Just help me to the window and back. Please? I’ve been stuck in bed for the past two weeks an I will be for another week or so.”

“You win.”

Gwaine helped Merlin to the window. He opened the window and Merlin took in the fresh air. A few minutes later, he closed the window.

“Help me to bed.” Merlin said. Gwaine did. When Merlin got to bed, he laid down and fell asleep. Gwaine went to see Gaius.

“He woke up. He walked to the window and back. He wanted some fresh air. He’s feeling better.” Gwaine explained.

“Good.” Gaius sighed. “It’s a sign that soon I’ll be having a hard time keeping him in bed.”

“Soon, he’ll be back to being him.”

“Yes.”

The guard had just finished torturing Morgana again. Morgana felt very weak and exhausted. She felt very hot and sweaty. She put a hand on her forehead and could feel the sweat that covered it. She knew that she was ill and that she needed help. She tried to get but collapsed to the floor and was unconscious.

TBC

**Tomorrow, you will have another chapter. If you like this, please read my story Christmas Prompts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Second Chances pt.4 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you everyone for liking this story. If you like this read Christmas Prompts.**

Merlin woke up a few more times that day. Gaius would try to get him to eat but Merlin would fall asleep before he could. That night, he saw that Merlin was awake and went in with a bowl of broth.

“You are going to eat weather you like it or not.” Gaius said. Merlin took a few sips of the broth.

“It’s hot.” Merlin mumbled.

“It’s suppose to be. Do not fall asleep on me.”

“I’ll try.”

Morgana woke up and felt much worse. She tried to get up, but she couldn’t. She heard the door open and tried as hard as she could to get up. She saw the guard who grabbed her.

“Get up.” He hissed. Morgana tried to but couldn’t. “I said, ‘Get up’.”

Morgana finally stood up. For the rest of the night and into the morning, she endured the same torture she had for the past few weeks. That morning, when the guard left, Morgana crawled to the fire. She took a pot of water and boiled it. She took a cloth and a stick and waited for the water to boil. When it did, she put the cloth in it and then took it out with the stick. She dropped it on one of her infected wounds and hissed. She gripped the chair and waited for the pain to pass. When she was done, she felt better. She got up and looked out the window. She could see the court yard being decorated. She thought about what she was going to give everyone for Christmas. She got dressed and put her shawl on. She looked in the mirror and saw how sick she looked even with make up on to hide it. She opened the door and saw Percival.

“Is there something you want?” Percival questioned.

“I need to see Gaius and then I want to go to the lower town. I have errands to do.” Morgana answered trying not to act weak. Percival nodded. Morgana put her cloak on and they went to Gaius’ chamber. They went in and saw Gaius working.

“Morgana, do you need anything?” Gaius asked.

“Yes, I think I’m coming down with something. DO you have anything that would help?”

“Yes, I’ll make it up for you. You can visit with Merlin if you want.”

Morgana went to see Merlin. She went in and saw that he was reading.

“How do you feel?” Morgana asked.

“Very weak but much better than the last time we saw each other.” Merlin replied.

“Good. If you’re so weak, shouldn’t you be sleeping instead of reading?”

“I have spent most of my days for about two weeks, sleeping. As long as I’m not doing anything strenuous, then I’m fine.”

Morgana sat down. Merlin saw how pale she was.

“Are you alright?” Merlin wondered. “You’re pale and you have sweat covering your forehead.”

“I’m fine. I think I’m coming down with something. Gaius is making me something.” Morgana lied.

“You should have Gaius check you over. You could have what I had.”

“I don’t.”

Merlin sat up.

“At least let me see if you have a fever.” Merlin said. Morgana didn’t fight as Merlin put his hands on her cheek and forehead. “You are burning up. You need to tell Gaius.”

“I’m fine, Merlin.” Morgana answered.

“No, you’re not, Morgana.”

Merlin put his hand on Morgana’s wrist causing Morgana to hiss. Merlin looked down and pulled her sleeve up.

“What happened?” Merlin questioned. Morgana pulled her arm away. She didn’t answer. “Morgana, who did this to you?”

“No one. I did it.” Morgana stuttered.

“I don’t believe you. That may be what’s causing your fever. Tell me who did it and we can stop them.”

Morgana was about to tell Merlin when Gaius and Percival came in.

“I have your remedy all ready for you, Morgana.” Gaius sighed. Morgana took it.

“Thank you, Gaius.” Morgana replied. She left the room. She went to the lower town and got what she needed.

For the rest of the day, Merlin was thinking about Morgana. Gaius noticed how quiet and in deep thought Merlin was. When he was giving Merlin a few medicines, he sighed.

“What’s wrong, Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“Morgana. She was burning up, Gaius. Her fever was so high. I put my hand on her wrist to check her pulse, but she hissed in pain. She had deep cuts and bruises on her arm. When I asked her who did it, she was about to tell me but left with the remedy you gave her.” Merlin explained.

“We both know that Morgana is capable of taking care of herself.”

“I guess.”

“Now, take your medicine.”

Merlin did as he was told.

When Morgana got home, she went to work making her gifts for everyone. She knew that some would not accept it, but she did it anyways. When it was dark, she hid everything. Before the guard came in, she took her medicine. The guard came in and she was ready for his torture.

“You left, didn’t you? I told you not to leave this room and you keep doing it.” The guard said.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Morgana replied sternly.

“When I’m done with you, you will fear me.”

That night, Morgana endured the most torture she had endured in her life. By morning, she was afraid of him. For the next week, she experienced his torture and did as he said.

It was a few days before Christmas when Merlin was able to do whatever he wanted. He couldn’t go back t work yet but he could walk around the castle without anyone watching him. The first thing he did other than get presents for everyone was see Morgana. He went to her chambers and knocked on the door. No one answered. Merlin knocked again but couldn’t hear anything. He went in and saw Morgana in bed crying. He went to her and saw why. When he saw why, he ran to her side and sat on the bed.

“Who did this to you?” Merlin gasped. He covered Morgana with the blanket while Morgana shook her head.

“He’ll be back. You must leave, Merlin. He’ll kill me.” Morgana cried.

“No, he won’t. Who is he?”

“That would be me.” The guard hissed as he came out from behind the curtain. Merlin stood up and faced him.

“Evan.” Merlin said.

“Hello, Merlin. I knew that if anyone would figure it out, it would be you.”

“Leave her alone.”

“No, she needs to pay for her crimes.”

“She already has.”

“No, she never did but with me, she will.”

“Over my dead body.”

“So be it.”

Evan pulled out his sword and moved close to Merlin. Merlin saw the fireplace and went to it. He saw the pot of boiling water. As Evan got closer, he motioned for Morgana to push him. When he nodded, Morgana put her robe on and got out of bed. She pushed Evan and Merlin took the pot of boiling water and poured it on Evan. Evan screamed and fell to the ground. Merlin went to Morgana and helped her back to bed. He helped her lie down. Morgana and watched as Evan was taken away by a couple of knights. Merlin took care of her. Gaius came with medical supplies and the two treated Morgana’s wounds. On Christmas eve, Merlin went to check on Morgana. He went in and saw he put something under her pillow quickly.

“I knocked.” Merlin said.

“I know.” Morgana answered. Merlin closed the door.

“I don’t start work till after tomorrow. So, I won’t be needed at the feast tonight.”

“I wasn’t even going.”

“I wasn’t either. I don’t have anyone to go with.”

“No one would want to take me. Evan made that obvious.”

Merlin sat down on the bed and faced Morgana.

“Maybe.” Merlin mumbled. “I have something I need to tell you.”

“That you have magic.” Morgana sighed.

“How did you know?”

“Morgause. I know that it was you who threw her against the wall. Gaius is too old to cast a spell like that.”

“But you don’t that I’m Emrys.”

“What?”

“I’m Emrys. I’m destined to kill you, but I wouldn’t do that unless I had no choice. Even if I didn’t have a choice, I would make one.”

“Lots of things could have been avoided if both of us were honest.”

“Yeah. You could say that.”

“Why did you poison me?”

“I didn’t have a choice. It was either you or Arthur. I didn’t want to but Morgause enchanted you. That’s why you were not getting ill but everyone else was.”

They talked for several hours. When Merlin saw that it was getting dark, he sighed.

“Do you want to go to the feast with me?” Merlin asked.

“I would love to.” Morgana answered. “I don’t know what to wear.”

“Show me what you have.”

Morgana got up and went to her closet. She pulled out a few dresses. Merlin picked out a blue and purple dress.

“The sleeves are long enough to hide your wounds and it looks better on you.” Merlin said.

“You should go get ready.” Morgana suggested.

“I am ready. This is all I have.”

“Fine. Go and wait by the fire while I get dressed.”

Merlin did as he was told. Morgana got dressed. When she was done, she finished getting ready. When she was done, she looked at Merlin.

“How do I look?” Morgana wondered.

“Something’s missing.” Merlin sighed. Merlin walked over, and a beautiful necklace appeared in his hands. He put it on her. Morgana faced him, and Merlin sighed and thought about how she looked. Then a flower appeared in his hand. He put it in Morgana’s hair and looked her over. “Now, you look like the princess that you really are.”

Morgana smiled at Merlin.

“Now, we should hurry. We’ll be late.” Merlin said as he held out his arm. Morgana took it and they walked to where the feast was. They walked in and sat down next to Arthur and Gwen who were talking. Everyone was surprised to see Morgana. Some were angry, some were disgusted, but most were confused and weary. Merlin and Morgana saw the looks. Merlin squeezed Morgana’s hand. “Their looks mean nothing, Morgana. Don’t let them ruin your time here tonight.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

Dinner was served. Merlin and Morgana talked and ate their dinner. When they were done, everyone that had finished were dancing in the center of the room.

“Shall we?” Merlin asked.

“Maybe one dance.” Morgana sighed. They went to the center of the room and danced. One dance turned into several. Merlin knew that Morgana was getting tired, so he pulled her close and put her head on his shoulder.

“DO you want to sit down?”

“I just want to stay like this forever.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Morgana looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Merlin moved and kissed her lips. They kissed and when they pulled away, everyone was staring. Most were angry and disgusted. Morgana was shocked and afraid.

“I think to get some fresh air.” Morgana gasped. Before Merlin could stop her, Morgana was gone. Merlin went to follow her but was stopped by a few knights.

“How can you love a witch like her.” One hissed.

“Because she has paid for her crimes. We all deserve a second chance and that’s what I’ve done.” Merlin answered. “Now, let me go.”

Arthur walked over.

“Is there a problem?” Arthur wondered.

“No.” The knight answered.

“Then let go of Merlin.”

The knight released Merlin and he left the room. He found Morgana at the top of the tower. He went to her and took his jacket off and put it on her.

“I thought you would be cold.” Merlin said.

“They’ll never forgive me.” Morgana whispered.

“But I have.”

“But that doesn’t change how they look at me.”

“But it changes how I look at you. When everyone is disgusted and angry, I have more love for you. I love you, Morgana. I always have.”

“Why?”

“Because I loved you since I saw you in your chambers. You thought I was Gwen.”

“That explains a lot.”

“I haven’t stopped loving you.”

“I loved you when I saw you after you saved Arthur’s life.”

“And nothing stopped that, did it?”

“No. Even when you poisoned me.”

“Good. Let’s go back inside. It’s cold out here and both of us are still recovering.”

They went inside and went back to the feast. They dance another dance before Morgana needed to rest. There was only one chair, so Merlin had Morgana sit on his lap. Morgana put her head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Are you thirsty?” Merlin asked.

“No. I’m fine. I just want to stay in your arms.” Morgana replied.

“I want you to too.”

Gwen and Arthur were dancing.

“Looks like they’re worn out.” Gwen said.

“Both have gone through a lot this month.” Arthur answered.

“They look so adorable together.”

“Morgana looks like her old self, but her eyes are not as happy and innocent as they were.”

“But Merlin has made her happy.”

“Yes, he has.”

When the party was coming to an end, Merlin woke Morgana.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Merlin whispered.

“Ok.” Morgana answered. They walked back to Morgana’s room. They went in and Morgana went behind the curtain and got ready for bed. She laid down in bed and Merlin covered her up.

“See you tomorrow. We’ll be having a gathering in Gaius’ chamber.”

“But no one will want me there.”

“But I do.”

“I’ll see you then.”

The two kissed. Merlin left the room and was confronted by Arthur and the knights.

TBC

**Morgana acts almost back to her old self. One more chapter and I’ll be done. I will start another Mergana Christmas story. So, don’t worry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Second Chances pt.5 _ **

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This will be the last chapter for this story. Tomorrow, I will be starting a new story.**

“What’s this about?” Merlin asked.

“You know what this is about.” Arthur answered.

“All I have to say is this, I’m not ashamed of what I did tonight. I love Morgana and nothing and no one will stop me. I would do it again. We put our past behind us and maybe all of you should do the same.”

Merlin walked away. The next morning, he woke up and saw that everyone except Morgana was there.

“Look who finally woke up.” Arthur teased.

“Where’s Morgana?” Merlin asked.

“We didn’t know she was coming.”

“I asked her to. I’ll go check on her.”

Merlin left the room and ran to Morgana’s chamber. He knocked on the door and got no reply. He went in and saw Morgana sleeping. He smiled and went to her. He sat on the bed and shook her gently. Morgana moaned and opened her eyes. Merlin kissed her and rubbed her forehead.

“It’s Christmas day. I was worried when I woke up and saw everyone but you there.” Merlin whispered.

“I woke up from a nightmare and finished the presents. I guess I must have fallen asleep.” Morgana mumbled.

“Good. You need to sleep. Let’s hurry up and get back before they get worried.”

Morgana got up and was about to get dressed but Merlin stopped her.

“Just put your robe on. You can sleep when we get there.” Merlin said trying not give anything away.

“Why?” Morgana wondered looking at him.

“Just because.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Maybe. Let’s hurry up. Get your shoes and robe on and let’s get over there.”

“Fine. The presents are in the bag next to my bed.”

Merlin grabbed it while Morgana did as Merlin said. They went back to Gaius’ chamber and saw everyone talking. When they saw Morgana, they went quiet. Morgana looked down at the floor. Merlin found her hand and squeezed it. Merlin put the presents where the rest were and sat down on the stairs leading to his room. He motioned for Morgana to follow. Morgana sat next to him.

“Why are you two sitting there? Move closer to the fire.” Gaius ordered.

“We’re fine.” Morgana answered.

“Both of you are recovering from injuries and illnesses. We do not need it getting worse. We’ve moved my bed over next to the fire. Go sit there.”

Morgana looked at Merlin.

“I guess we should do as he says.” Merlin sighed. The two went over to the bed and sat down. The talked quietly while the others went back to talking and preparing the dinner. Merlin saw Gaius cutting some vegetables and grabbed a few. Gaius tried to slap his hand, but Merlin was too fast.

“You had better watch it or else you will not enjoy the consequences.” Gaius warned.

“Most of it’s not for me.”

Merlin handed all but one piece to Morgana. Morgana smiled at Merlin who smiled back. They ate their snack and went back to talking.

“You should lay down and sleep. You’ve been drained of energy lately.” Merlin suggested.

“I’m fine. My feet are still sore from last night though.” Morgana replied. Merlin knew what she was saying and sighed. He took her shoes off and grabbed some salve to put on the bottom of her feet. He rubbed the salve onto Morgana’s feet. He saw Morgana close her eyes for a minute.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just don’t stop.”

Merlin didn’t stop until Morgana said. Arthur noticed what Merlin was doing. Merlin noticed the look on Arthur’s face.

“I’m just putting salve on her sore feet. There are very sore from last night.” Merlin said. When Merlin was done, Morgana was almost asleep. Merlin laid down next to her and pulled her close. The two were almost asleep when Arthur hit Merlin. The two jumped and saw Arthur.

“Time to open presents.” Arthur stated. They opened presents. Merlin handed Morgana a present. Morgana opened it and saw a dress.

“This is why you wanted me to stay in my night dress.” Morgana gasped.

“There’s more.” Merlin answered. Morgana put the dress aside and saw vials and jars. “I know that as your wounds heal they will scar so I thought that these would help. There’s salve for your bruises and a few other things.”

“Oh, Merlin. I love it.”

Morgana hugged Merlin and kissed him. Merlin kissed her back. When he pulled away, he smiled.

“Go try it on.” Merlin whispered. Morgana went to Merlin’s room and tried on the dress. When she came out, Merlin was by the door. “You look like a princess. My princess.”

Morgana smiled and blushed slightly. They went back over to the bed. Merlin opened his present from Morgana and smiled.

“A new shirt.” Merlin exclaimed.

“This one is only for special events.” Morgana warned.

“Does that include seeing you.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll go put it on. Today is a special day.”

Merlin went to his room and tried it on. When he came out, he went back to Morgana. They finished opening presents and spent more time talking. Merlin and Morgana laid down next to each other and talking.

“Next year, do you want to know what I want for Christmas?” Merlin asked.

“What?” Morgana wondered.

“To wake up and the first thing I see is you sleeping and pregnant with our first-born child.”

“I want to wake up and see you smiling at me and rubbing my stomach to calm the baby that will be inside me.”

The two smiled.

“Then will you marry me?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, because I couldn’t think of a better way to live my life except with you.” Morgana replied. The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, they smiled.

“What are you two so happy about?” Gwen wondered.

“We’re getting married.”

Everyone but Gaius was surprised. Gaius went over to them and hugged Merlin.

“I’m so proud of you, Merlin. I know that you two will be very happy together.” Gaius said. Then he hugged Morgana.

“Thank you, Gaius.” Merlin thanked. Gwen went over to the two and squeezed their hands.

“I’m glad that both of you have found what you’ve been searching for.” Gwen explained.

“How did you know that…” Morgana asked but Gwen stopped her.

“Both of you were lonely? Merlin became distant when Arthur and I got married. We all knew that he was wishing to feel love. When you came back, he started to act like he did when he first came here. Happy and carefree. You always tried to find love, Morgana but it never worked out. Now, it has. “

Merlin looked at Morgana and squeezed her hand.

“Now, we don’t have to search anymore.” Merlin whispered.

“Dinner’s ready. Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Gaius said. Everyone ate dinner. When they were done, they all went into smaller groups and talked. Gwen and Arthur were talking to Elyan. Leon, Percival, and Gwaine were talking to each other and Gaius talked to Morgana and Merlin.

“I bet I have gained a few pounds today.” Merlin groaned.

“Well, you do need it. You look like a weed.” Morgana answered.

“I’ve always been a weed but at least I’m not fat like someone we know.”

“I am not fat, Merlin.” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius laughed.

“Both of you look like you’ll pass out if you don’t get some sleep.” Gaius sighed.

“I feel like it.” Merlin mumbled.

“Me too.” Morgana answered.

“Get some sleep. I think I’ll go over to Arthur and Gwen.” Gaius suggested. Gaius walked away. Merlin and Morgana laid down and were soon asleep. They woke up a few hours later, and saw that everyone was cleaning up. The two groaned and tried to go back to sleep but were stopped by someone shaking them. They saw that it was Gaius. “Merlin, I think you should walk Morgana home.”

“I guess.” Merlin sighed. The two got up. Merlin carried Morgana’s presents to her chambers. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked. When they got to her chambers, they sat on the bed. Merlin laid down and groaned. “I am so exhausted.”

“Me too.” Morgana moaned.

“I think I’ll just stay here.”

Morgana laid her head on Merlin’s chest and soon the two were asleep. Everyone waited for Merlin to return but he didn’t so Arthur and Leon went to find them. They saw Merlin and Morgana sleeping.

“Should we wake them?” Leon asked.

“No. It wouldn’t be worth it. Soon they’ll be doing this all the time.” Arthur answered.

“How do you feel about the two of them?”

“I don’t know. Part of me is happy but part of me can’t understand it.”

“Understand what?”

“Why he would love her even after everything she did and why she would love an idiot like Merlin.”

“Maybe one day we’ll find out.”

The two left. A week later, Merlin and Morgana got married.

**The next Christmas**

Merlin woke up early that morning and saw Morgana sleeping beside him. He rubbed one of the many scars that covered her body. Even after everything they did to prevent the scars, they still appeared and were much worse than they thought they would be.  Merlin kissed her neck and moved to rub her stomach. Morgana moaned and opened her eyes. She rolled over and faced Merlin.

“Good morning.” Merlin greeted.

“Good morning.” Morgana answered. Merlin kissed her stomach.

“Good morning, little one.”

They smiled when the baby kicked.

“In a few days, we finally meet this little one.” Morgana whispered.

“I can’t wait.” Merlin replied. Merlin kissed Morgana’s bare shoulder and Morgana gasped.

“Not now, Merlin.”

“Ok.”

Morgana put her hand on Merlin’s chest and felt the scar under his shirt.

“All the scars we have and still we find each other.” Morgana whispered.

“because we chose love and I know that both of us would do it again.” Merlin answered.

THE END

**Hope you like this story. Tomorrow, I will start another one.**


End file.
